A Shen Long Christmas
by Arsao Tome
Summary: For the holidays.


It was a nice day and a gorgeous young woman was putting on her boots, she was already in a white tunic that revealed some of her abs, low rising cargo pants and socks. After she put on her boots, she went to her brother's room.

He was built, 6 foot 3, black hair, blue eyes and looked like he was was a living statue. His hair was long in a ponytail and his tendrils had rubies, emeralds, sapphires, uncut diamonds and gold pieces tied in to it, tip of his ponytail was capped with platinum and tied with mithril. He was topless with a long golden serpentine dragon wrapped around his torso. A lot of women wants to be that dragon. He was in a pair of cargo pants and boots with a wrap and 2 great coats on his bed. One was white and gold and the other was red and gold.

"Morning bro," she said and hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas." He hugged her back.

"Morning Ranko, Merry Christmas." He said, they were Ranma and Ranko Saotome-Long, two of the world's greatest martial artists after gaining their masteries in Anything Goes from Grandmaster Happosai and Weaponmaster's of Jade and Earth. They are also heroic dragon pirates, being the blood adopted children of Shen Long; the Chinese Dragon God. "Could you help me with my wrap?" He asked.

"Sure," so she grabbed it and wrapped it around his lower torso then tied it off in the back. He gave her a kiss for her help. Then they put on their great coats as Ranma helped her with hers.

"Well, you ready?" He sighed.

"Let's go," she said as they armed themselves with cutlasses and a grimoire.

* * *

They walked down to the dining room to eat breakfast as they were singing; "You will always remember, This was the day, that you Almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." They sang, everyone else looked over to see them. They walked to the table holding a goblet of something. It was a seasonal grog, with spiced cider, orange juice and a hint of rum.

"Good morning Mother dearest." Said Ranma as he grabbed on to her with a hug and kiss.

"Good morning my manly son and darling daughter." She said, Nodoka Saotome was every bit of nobility what with her as the Emperor's shogun and all. Akane was pissed off that she didn't matter to them anymore, they were just eating breakfast and minding their own business.

"We Don't Want You Here For Christmas!" She said.

"We aren't going to be here." Said Ranko, the rest of the Tendos and Genma were in shock.

"Going To Be With Your Sluts Then?" Ranko shot up and back handed Akane across the table.

"Watch Your Mouth!" She snarled, "For Your Information, we're going to celebrate Christmas with our mother."

"You Don't Deserve Her!" Ranma stopped eating, suddenly a golden glow covered him.

"What Did You Say?" He said, Akane looked smug.

"You don't deserve anyone like Aunt…" Just then he shot from his space, grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air.

"And you don't deserve to live," he said. "I heard that your mother didn't have you and got you off the streets." Kasumi gasped, "or was it Soun here summoned you from the 9th level hell? I can't remember. But Kimiko Tendo couldn't have been your mother demonspawn, she was just too kind." With that he dropped her and walked away. Akane was so embarrassed that she grabbed her mallet and tried to kill him with it.

" **YOU BASTARD!** " She screamed, just then there was a gold flash and he was suddenly behind her with his cutlasses out, the reverse blades on either side of his head and the image of his Jolly Roger formed.

" _Pirate style: Sudo beheading of the Evil Monkey._ " He said, just then the mallet lost its head as it slammed onto Akane's head. "Let's go guys, I see we aren't welcomed here." So Ranko and Nodoka got up from the table Ranko handing him his grog.

"Come Back Here And…" Started Genma but Ranko threw one of her daggers at him cutting his cheek.

"Shut Up Fat Man, this has nothing to do with you!" She said.

* * *

Once outside, Ranma handed his grog to Nodoka and pulled out a flute. Then played, just then a huge ship appeared above them and Ranma boosted Nodoka up onto the gangplank as he and Ranko climbed the rope ladder.

They were off to the Saotome manor, "while I appreciated what you two did for me; you need not done so." Said Nodoka.

"And let Akane run her mouth?" Said Ranko, "she has to learn that her words will get her in trouble. She can't be saved every time." With that they came upon a huge compound with a large lake in the back.

"Set her down easily Ranko." Said Ranma, so she did and they got off. Ranma walked off with Nodoka taking his arm.

* * *

Meanwhile; the house was being decorated for Christmas and some of their relatives were there. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki and Ichigo's friends; Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida and Chad Sado. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou and Asia Argento. Finally, Kan'u Uncho, Ryomou Shimei, Chou'un Shiryu, Ryofu Housen and Hakufu Sonsaku.

Once Ranma and Ranko got off Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin ran right for them and the girls grabbed twins. Karin straddled Ranma and Yuzu leapt in Ranko's arms. "Good to see you little monsters." Said Ranma teasingly.

"Geez, you two got big!" Said Ranko.

"Come on, let's go in." Said Ranma, so they do and started to enjoy themselves.

* * *

Later, Ranma, Ranko, Ichigo and the others were sitting down enjoying the time they have with each other. Rias was in Ranma's lap as Orihime was in Ichigo's. Just then, a sleigh came down in front of them. It was Santa Claus, "Kris!" Said Ranma, the 'Jolly' guy was beefy but buffed. Ranma jumped over the deck railing and went over to him. The two attractive dudes, hugged each other. The others we're in shock, Ranma knows Santa Claus? On first name bases? They went over to them and Ranma introduced them to Santa.

"Bro, how do you know Santa so well that you call him by his first name?" Asked Ranko.

"We used to strip together." Said Santa, the others face faulted.

"Ara," started Akeno. "You and Santa worked at a strip club Ranma-Sama?"

"Yep, what's up Kris?" Said Ranma.

"I need you to deliver presents at three dangerous places."

"You know I can't do this by myself."

"The others can go with you." He handed him a bag, "everything you need is in there."

"Even where I need to go?"

"Yes, also. BRING IT IN YUKI!" Just then a huge ship came over head and merged with the Shen Rong. On it was a smoking hot elf with red hair and blue eyes. Ranma and the others just looked.

"Wow." He said, she got off the ship and went over to them. She kissed Santa on the cheek and saw Ranma.

' _OMG! When the 'Big Guy' said he had worked with other guys, he never said he was a hunk!_ ' "Hi, I'm Yuki." She said. "You must be Ranma?"

"That I am, my dear lady." He said as he kissed her hand. Yuki blushed, but on the inside she was as giddy as a school girl. "This is my sister Ranko and my cousin Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you," they said.

"So, what else Kris?" Ranma said.

"Get your crew together and head out to Juubahn, Hina and Okayama." He said, Ranma and Ichigo smiled as they heard that last one.

"Maybe He's back." Said Ichigo.

"Maybe," said Ranma. "Okay crew load up and get ready to ship out. Yuki, you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said.

"Thank you Ranma," Santa said, with that he took off.

"Okay, Ichigo get your team."

"Right!"

"Rias, you and your group come on too."

"Thank you Ranma." She said.

"Come on ladies, that includes you Hakufu." So everyone got on to the ship. "Weigh Anchor!"

"Aye Cap'n!" Said Ranko, the anchor was lifted and the ship started to lift off of the lake.

"All ahead full to Juubahn!"

"AYE CAP'N" Said the Crew, with that they were on their way to Juubahn to deliver presents and kick ass. On their way, they were singing Christmas songs with their own pirate touch.

* * *

 **Juubahn - Senshi fight**

The Sailor Senshi were fighting daemons, monsters and yoma. Upset over the fact that they had to 'work' on Christmas. "Why attack on Christmas?" Whined Sailor Cosmos as she attacked.

"I know," said Venus. They were still fighting but just then, there was hope. Cannon fire hit the monsters and started to take them out.

"What Was That?" Screamed Mars, then zip line anchors appeared in front of them. Just then a group of people had slid down them. They stood up, turned around and the leader stepped to the side.

"Okay, Ichigo your group take the left!" He said, Ichigo nodded. "Rias, you guys got the right," she nodded.

"The girls and I will take the middle." Said a female standing next to him. "You're too powerful so you play 'Coach'." She smirked, they went to their duties and Mars came upto him.

"Who In The Hell Are You?" She yelled.

"Are you the leader?" The 'Coach' said, "no? The Shut The Hell Up!" Cosmos went over to him.

"I'm the leader, Sailor Cosmos." She said, "I apologize for Mars' attitude."

"She should really learn not to alienate potential allies. Ranma Long, nice to meet you Sailor Cosmos."

Meanwhile, the others were fighting the army of monsters. Ichigo was in full Bankai mode, Rias was using her super moves, Akeno was flying and Kiba was using his swords. Ryofu was just having fun. Ranko was attacking with her cutlasses turning them to ribbons. Just then three huge yomas started to attack them, Ranma saw what was going on. "Excuse me, your highness." He said as he opened his grimoire and found the spell he needed. " _ **Pirate Style: CANNON BARRAGE!**_ " Magical cannonballs started to attack the huge monsters. " _ **Dragon Style: Dragon's Shooting Stars!**_ " Dozens of lasers shot out from nowhere turning them into dust. "That takes care of that." Ranko smiled at him.

"Nice going, Coach!" She said, the others went over to them and he introduced them to the Senshi.

"Now, I do believe we have some gifts for our favorite 'Warriors of Love and Justice'." Smiled Ranma. "Who's first?" Ranko pulls out a scroll, she and Ichigo look at it.

"Mercury," he said. Said Senshi gasped, "she gets the box set for seasons 1-4 of your series and the soundtracks." Ranma pulled out a mini replica of the Shen Rong, signed by Ranma and Ranko where it opens from the back. He handed it to Mercury.

"Thanks." She said with a blush.

"Next."

"Venus," said Ranko. "Who gets," she looked at what she was supposed to get in shock. "Who took those pics? A poster of our first movie and the movie itself." The poster was of them about to attack a huge black dragon with Shen Rong standing behind them helping them.

He handed her the poster and movie, "next."

"Sailor Cosmos, she gets a voucher to an 'All you can eat' restaurant and the 'Movie' set." Said Ichigo, Ranma gave it to her.

"Next."

"Mars, relaxation techniques." Said Ranko, Ranma handed them to her.

"Jupiter, she get's a scroll on how to get a guy." Said Ichigo. "And a set of 'Martial Arts' knives."

She got them, "can we skip Saturn for now?" Asked Ranko.

"Why?" Asked Ranma.

"She's special."

"You sure?" She nodded, "alright. Saturn could you wait for a while?" Saturn nodded, "okay. Go to the next one guys."

"Uranus gets unlimited track time at that new racetrack." Said Ichigo, Ranma gave it to her.

"Neptune gets 'THAT' dress she wanted." Said Ranko, the Senshi of the sea was shocked as Ranma handed her a box with the dress in it.

"Here you go my dear lady." He said, she stammered a 'Thank You' and they continued to the last one.

"Pluto gets a," Ichigo and Ranko started to laugh. "Didn't know you were such a fan Setsuna." She blushed.

"What is it," said a confused Ranma.

"The entire series from Vol. 1 to now, with the exclusive 'God-White and Demon-Black' figures." Said Ranko. Ranma just looked at Pluto with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh kay," he said and handed them to her. "Now for Saturn."

"She gets the same thing but she also get to join us." Hotaru was in shock.

"I get to join you?" She said.

"Yep," said Ranma as he pulled out a lavender pirate's cap and put it on her head. Just then she started to transform. She was now in a black, short bodysuit, purple great coat, cargo pants and boots, and fingerless gloves. Her silence glaive had turned into an anchor which she can wield with one hand. Her hair was now in a long, binded ponytail and she looked healthy. On the back of her great coat was a lavender serpentine dragon.

"Welcome to the crew Pirate Saturn." Said Ranma, "well if that is everything we wish you all a very Merry Christmas. Let's Go Crew!"

"Aye Cap'n!" They all said along with Hotaru and they all leapt on to the Shen Long to head for the next destination.

* * *

TBC

 _Note: I real tried to make this an one-shot like the one who did 'Sailor Santa' but, I really wanted to put this out. Hotaru is supposed to look like May for Guilty Gear._


End file.
